A Mudblood Slytherin
by Rocketship.Glass
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger get a detention with Snape. When Blaise Zabini come to rescue Draco a potion mishap causes Hermione and Draco to get awfully close.


**Disclaimer; Scared to know what happens to Ron? J.K. Rowling never killed Ron so then she must own the real Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Harry/Voldemort and Ron**

Voldemort held the wand in front of Ron`s neck, careful not to touch him or in general disturb his sleep. "Aveda..." His words were broken off as someone opened the door. Voldemort wasn`t sure who the male was but someone had to die tonight so why not kill this newcomer. Voldemort turned his body and looked over the poor soul. He opened his mouth and deep in his own mind the trapped Harry whispered, "Seamus", and with a matter of seconds the boy was dead on the ground and Ron and Neville watched in awe.

Soon Harry got grips on his own body and when he looked at the mess that had been created because of him he sank to the ground and tried to fight back crying. He looked up at his friend and stood up again he stepped right over Seamus dead body. Harry wasn`t sure where he was going, maybe to Dumbledore no he might try to kill him, all he knew was he had to be careful. He didn`t want Voldemort to slip back into his head and kill another innocent.

* * *

**Draco and Hermione**

Hermione was the first one to wake up today but in a matter of moments Draco was up too. Nott a 7th year had come bursting into the dorm room and shouted, "Potter`s gone and killed someone." The first thing that came into Hermione's head was, 'Ron.' Ron was always with Harry, so more than likely the first to die. Hermione shot out of bed and began walking out of the dorm room and eventually out of the common room thanks to the potion. Draco was following Hermione too and he said, "You can`t go talk to him." Hermione looked at Draco with shocked eyes, she came to a halt and put her hands on Blaise`s hips, "These are my best friends were talking about Draco, I will not let them suffer alone." Hermione glared at Draco for a second and then began walking again. She wasn`t heading towards the Gryffindor common room, there was no point in that instead she was going straight towards Dumbledore because if Harry truly did kill someone that`s who would have him right now.

Hermione wasn`t sure how to enter Dumbledore`s office though, she didn`t know the password. Then one of the statues in front of the locked entrance said, "And you two are here because?" Hermione hadn`t realized that Draco had kept up with her, she thought he had gone back to the common room. Hermione said, "Against the physical appearance I`m Hermione Granger I need to speak to Harry. Now." Draco just nodded along with her because everyone knew Draco wouldn`t have a serious reason to want to speak to Harry, all Draco would want to do it point and laugh and Harry`s pain.

Hermione was 99% positive that the creatures wouldn`t believe her at all, who would but they opened up the door anyways. Hermione spirited through the door straight to the chair with the jet black haired boy who was obviously Harry Potter. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and said, "Harry it's going to be O.K." In seconds the arms were ripped off and a tear streaked male screamed, "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy and Zabini." Hermione had completely forgotten she wasn`t physically herself so Harry wouldn`t want her here. Then Hermione heard a voice, one that made her break down in tears, it was Ron`s. Ron said, "Hermione it was Seamus." Hermione ran over to Ron and sobbed on his shoulder. In the corner of her eye she saw Draco slowly sinking in the corner knowing he didn`t belong here. Harry stood up from the chair in the middle of the room and tried his hardest not to punch Ron in the face, "Ron do you know who that is?" Ron nodded and said, "Harry it's Mione. It was a potion accident." Harry did the same thing as Ron when he found out and walked to Draco wand pointed out. Harry yelled, "What the bloody hell is your problem Malfoy?"

Draco was about to say something to Harry but Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Harry, "Stop blaming Draco it wasn`t his fault. This was between me and Blaise. It was no one`s fault Harry." Harry seemed even more upset as he slumped over to the chair. Draco walked out of Dumbledore`s office as the old man walked in. Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry and stood over him each having one hand on his shoulder while they held hands behind the chair. Harry told the whole story to Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. Ron squeezed Hermione`s hand when Harry told the part about killing him.

Dumbledore stood up from his spot and said, "You said you were missing Ms. Granger. My theory is Voldemort got control of you from the void of missing your friend." So this was all Hermione`s fault, great. She took her hand off of Harry and began sobbing in Ron`s chest again. Ron did his best to comfort her but he wasn`t the best. Dumbledore said, "Ms. Granger this isn`t your fault, nor is it Harry`s. It`s all on Voldemort." Hermione didn`t bother to look up at Dumbledore but kept crying on Ron. She continued her crying even when she heard the door open. She looked up slightly when she heard Draco speak, "Um Hermione needs to get to the Slytherin common room immediately." Dumbledore nodded and everyone looked at Hermione she whispered to Ron, "I can`t go." No one else heard her so Ron shook his head at Draco. Draco said, "Everyone knows about the potion now."

Hermione wasn`t sure what to say anymore. Nott was going to want to kill her, and no doubt all of the other Slytherins in the world. There was no way to get over this so she just cried harder on Ron`s shirt. Dumbledore said through Hermione`s muffled cries, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasly could you please escort Ms. Granger to the Slytherin common room?" The two boys nodded and walked over to Hermione and each grabbed for one of her hands and gently dragged her out of the office.

Soon the two boys reached the Slytherin common room portrait hole and Ron let go of Hermione`s hand to go to his own common room. In moments Draco let go too. He said to Ron, "What is going on with her?" Before Hermione could say anything or ever hear what Ron said she passed out of the cold stone floor.

* * *

Hermione woke up like every other day in hers, Nott`s, and Draco`s dorm room. Only different thing is Ron was her calmly talking to Draco. It kind of freaked her out, maybe this was a bad dream so she turned over on the bed and saw the brown mane go in front of her face and she screamed. What happened? Was she herself again. She jumped up out of the bed and watched as Draco and Ron smile to each other. Hermione ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was herself again. All her own.

She ran a hand through her brown mess of hair and smiled so happy. She was finally herself, she could cross of one problem off her list. She danced back into the room and sat in between the two boys and draped her arms around them. She smiled until she looked at Ron who seemed to be jealous of her arm around Draco so she took her arm off of both of them. She put her hand next to Ron`s and held it slightly keeping it out of Draco`s view. She did like Draco but everyone knew her and Ron would one day become a couple and it`s not like she didn`t have feelings for Ron. Just she wasn`t sure who she liked more yet so she would go for the obvious.

Hermione looked at Draco who seemed awfully sad. Draco finally broke the silence, "There`s two Hermione`s now." What? Hermione figured since she was herself so would Blaise. Ron said, "Dumbledore thinks the stress broke your half of the potion but Blaise is still you. Snape is doing everything he can at the moment."Oh great how was this going to work?

**Authors notes;;**

**Seemed awfully sort to me. Sorry but it`s finally up!**

**Anyways remember to review and rate!**

**Also what do you think of it in paragraph form? Should I go back to normal?**


End file.
